bfbcakafandomcom-20200214-history
A Better Name Than That
|members = * 8-Ball * Basketball *Blocky *Golf Ball *Grassy *Robot Flower *Tennis Ball *TV |demonyms = * Better Namers (Golf Ball, Pillow, Donut) * Worse Namers (8-Ball) * Team Better Name (Golf Ball) * Another Name Than That (Four) |first_appearance = "Getting Teardrop to Talk" }} A Better Name Than That (or ABNTT for short, and frequently misspoken as Another Name Than That) is one of the eight teams in ''Battle for BFDI''. Golf Ball says her team must have "a better name than that" if they wanted to win. Thus, A Better Name Than That was created. ''Official Character Guide'' description When everyone was making teams, Golf Ball witnessed Death P.A.C.T. devise their name and said to her own team, "Hmm. If we want to win, then our team must have a better name than that!" And the name stuck! "A Better Name Than That," or ABNTT, was born. The team often struggles because its members care too much about who is leading them. Golf Ball, for one, thinks she should be the leader, but 8-Ball undermines her all the time, making it unclear who everyone should listen to. Although 8-Ball turns out to be a really bad leader, the others listen to him because Golf Ball is too bossy. Members Leadership Once again, Golf Ball takes charge of her team, though she is notably more open to suggestions from her teammates. However, in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", the team replaced her with 8-Ball due to the fact that she didn't respect Grassy. It is likely that she's captain again, due to 8-Ball being eliminated in "Questions Answered". Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia '']] * 8-Ball is the only team member to have no limbs. TV doesn't count, as he was shown sometimes to have legs. *Robot Flower is the only team member to have no face. *Just like Another Name, both of their team names were intended to be statements, not the name for their team. **Coincidentally, both of the statements were said by Golf Ball. *Blocky, Grassy, & Robot Flower are the only team members to have arms. *A Better Name Than That is the only team to change their team leader for a reason apart from the original leader being eliminated. **Grassy said his position in the team needed respect, which was why the leader became 8-Ball. *In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", "Today's Very Special Episode", "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" and "What Do You Think of Roleplay?, Four mistakenly calls the team “Another Name Than That”. *The team name is most likely a reference to Another Name. *A Better Name Than That is the team to receive the same ranking consecutively for the longest. As of now, the team has placed the same rank (6th place) 6 times. ** In BFB 1-4, BFB 6 and BFB 11, A Better Name Than That placed 6th consistently. *** In BFB 5, A Better Name Than That tied with other teams, marking their first non-6th ranking. *** In BFB 7, they lost, marking their first non-6th ranking that isn't a tie. *** In BFB 8, they placed 5th, marking their first non-6th ranking that isn't a tie nor a loss. *** In BFB 9, they placed 1st, marking their first victory. *** In BFB 12, they placed 4th, marking their second time they have finished 4th or better. *Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Blocky are the only original contestants on the team. *This team has more ball characters than any other teams, with 4 contestants being balls. **This team also has the most armless people, with 5 armless members. *Unlike other teams, A Better Name Than That has more screen time in every episode of BFB except "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Fortunate Ben". *A Better Name Than That is the only team to have intentionally killed Four. *A Better Name Than That has the least concentration of contestants with both arms and legs, at 3. They are tied with Free Food. *A Better Name Than That has the longest team name of any so far, excluding ’s full name. *Blocky and Robot Flower are the only people on the team who don't appear in the first part of the intro. *This team has the most mechanical minds, which are Robot Flower, and TV. Roboty and Remote, the two other mechanical minds, are on teams Beep and Death P.A.C.T., respectively. **Golf Ball valued mechanical minds in her formula for a successful team, but did not try to ask Remote to be on their team. (Remote had not joined Death P.A.C.T. at the time). Jingle Nicknames * Team Better Name (Golf Ball and Four) * Another Name Than That (Four) * Worse Namers (8-Ball) * Better Namers (Golf Ball and Pillow) See also Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Teams [[Category:Season 4 Teams